


拇指小哥哥

by yuexiamian



Series: 抓一个小可爱变成拇指哥哥，谁这么幸运呢？ [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: “盘就完了。”





	拇指小哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *中秋贺，虽然迟了  
> *拇指天天馅儿月饼，除了柚子请勿品尝  
> *博君一笑，请勿当真

1.  
金博洋睁开眼睛的时候还是一片黑暗，他想伸手揉揉眼睛，却发现身子被埋进什么粘腻腻的东西里面，四肢都动不了。

他能感觉到自己是趴着的，其余什么都不知道。看不见听不见，也就剩鼻子好用，他抽抽气，闻到一股甜香。怪好闻的，饿了。也就是心大如他，居然到这个份儿上了也能秉承着“既来之则安之”的宗旨。

不一会儿他听到一群杂乱无章的脚步声，还有叽叽咕咕的英语，其中甚至还夹杂了王诗玥瞩目的笑声和带一点点口音的发音。金博洋感觉莫名其妙，听这环境他肯定已经不在国内了，而且马达在这里，那他是怎么跑来的加拿大？

他细细听着外面的七嘴八舌，奈何英语确实不太好，听了半天也才捕捉到“中秋”“礼物”“羽生”几个关键词。

好吧明白了，他被塞进队友的礼物盒子，即将被端给羽生了。

明白个鬼啊！怎么来的加拿大？怎么被装进礼物盒子的？怎么被王诗玥提起来的（被拎起来的时候他觉得自己跟着摇晃了好久）？现在，他为什么被送给羽生了？他还是那个tc一枝花谁见都要夸的帅气撩人霸总天么？

可是现实已经把他安排得明明白白的。

“谢谢！辛苦你们转交啦！”金博洋表示这句说得慢他听懂了，偶像的声音他也听出来了，可是偶像这冒小花花的语气是怎么回事？

“博洋送我的礼物，一定会好好珍惜的！”我不是，我没有，我不知道。他瘫在那里——反正本来也动不了——散发着可怜无助能吃但不长肉的气场。

 

2.  
今天蟋蟀的所有人都肉眼可见地感受到了羽生大佬的开心，梅娃小车海盗等等亲近的朋友甚至分得了有人从国外给羽生寄来的一小盒各种口味的小月饼中的几块。

“车你想吃就吃吧，蛋黄的可香了。”梅娃捧着抹茶的一块吃得开心，她看着包装上贴心地用便签和英语附上的口味，想起了上次端午时候boyang捧出来的那几个蛋黄粽子，满眼留恋。

“上次的豆沙粽子我吃了还想吃，减脂训练额外做了一个月才恢复下来。他们国家的食物都太诱人，我可不敢了。”说到这里车俊焕看着凑在一起的两位吃不胖师兄，浑身都透露着羡慕的气息。

而正被小师弟注视着的两人丝毫不觉，他们悄悄地说起了小话。费尔南德兹看着眼前这个冒着粉红小泡泡把小小的礼盒珍重地放进外套里然后把外套端端正正摆在挡板上的大男孩，觉得实在是没眼看。“yuzu，我要是把你这样子拍下来发出去，还不把你冰上王子的样子败个干净。”

“你随意吧，王子的称号也不是我自己封的。”羽生结弦说着就上了冰，飞速热身之后就开始了训练，生怕别人不知道他有多期待着回房间之后打开这份据那个冰舞的王选手说是boyang送来的礼物，只留下费尔南德兹一人摸着下巴若有所思。

王选手说因为要保证空气流通的关系，boyang没有加包装纸。他在冰面上百无聊赖地画轴：“难不成还是个活物吗。”

 

3.  
羽生结弦觉得无论是什么礼物只要是金博洋送的就是最好的最值得他开心的，可他没想到金博洋真的这么神奇。他回宿舍拆开礼盒，和埋在一块莲蓉月饼里的金博洋面面相觑，直到金博洋一句比莲蓉还要香甜软糯的“羽生”喊出口，他才稍稍回神。

羽生连忙把月饼掰开放他出来，也不顾他满身都是莲蓉馅儿，把金博洋安安稳稳地托在手心里，却也是不知所措。这小人儿十足十就是天天的缩小版，此刻裹着一件队友弄的恶趣味小裙子窝在他手里，倒是看得他心痒。

金博洋眼神热切地盯着卫生间，羽生心领神会，明白他是想洗个澡。可是浴缸和淋浴间实在是太大，他并不放心，便索性倒了杯热水在玻璃杯里，试好了温度又在旁边倒放杯子的杯底分别抹上洗发液和沐浴露。羽生结弦看他脸色潮红显然是害羞了，强压下心里把他托起来啾一口的冲动，在旁边放上自己最小的一块手帕和那个礼盒里一并装着的一身小衣服便离开了。

 

4.  
来来往往多番问答之后，羽生结弦终于敢相信，这不是什么离奇的梦或者什么新鲜玩具，眼前这个确实是金博洋本人，只是他自己也不知道怎么会成这样子。

“博洋你要吃点什么？下午我还有训练，博洋愿意跟我一起去吗？”金博洋正坐在桌子上踢腿，羽生结弦为了跟他平视捡了个垫子坐在地上，伸手帮他整理好衬衫的衣领衣摆，实在忍不住又戳了戳他的脸颊。

金博洋也没躲，他蹭蹭羽生的手指，眼睛亮晶晶的：“我可以去看羽生训练吗？”小孩儿几乎要平地拔起一个1A，实况看偶像训练这种福利可不是人人都有的，也难怪他高兴。

“博洋想干什么都是可以的，可是我训练的时候你要待在挡板上吗？”羽生根本就不放心把他一个人放在那，那么小小一只，哪个人没注意压到了怎么办？我的博洋这么可爱，别人抢走了怎么办？

啊喏，羽生君，博洋还不是您的呢。

 

5.  
羽生结弦最后把金博洋安置在了胸前的口袋里，顺便往里面装了几块巧克力。抹茶味的明治雪吻，塑料包装已经被他撕开，一个个用锡箔纸重新包好。他怕博洋扯不开袋子啊。

对于金博洋来说，他从不知道跳跃还可以有这么新奇的体验。世界在飞速旋转，而他以前只能仰面朝向天花板。掠过的人影，溅起的冰屑，身处如此漩涡当中，却因为从背后传来的清晰心跳声而无比安心。

跳跃的时候，羽生骨节分明的修长手指就在脸旁，真是太好看了。金博洋想。没什么别的形容词，惊叹喜爱到极点的时候，是文盲式的。

 

6.  
令羽生不爽的是，休息的时候果然有人来围观博洋。他刚说完这是真的博洋你们小心一点，没想到大家的眼睛更绿了。

梅娃因为穿着亮闪闪的外套获得了金博洋长久的注视，她犹豫着问可不可以捧一捧boyang，羽生还没来得及反驳博洋就已经在他手心里不停点头。她伸出手指也想戳一戳脸蛋儿，这回遭遇名为羽生结弦的语音拦截：“梅你的指甲有点长，别戳伤他！”

梅娃看看自己前几天刚剪完还拿锉刀磨了边的手指甲，求生欲还是让她收回手。可是不皮还是梅德韦杰娃吗？

“boyang你想不想揉车车的头发！想的对吧我们商演的时候你说过！”

羽生结弦看着笑得促狭的梅娃和一旁已经把帽子摘了跃跃欲试要把博洋放在头上的车俊焕，内心深感委屈。

这叫什么来着，芳心纵火犯，对。

然而中文的博大精深程度在您想象之上，这个词真不是这么用的，金博洋冤枉。

 

7.  
整个下午，车俊焕战战兢兢。

金博洋特别喜欢他的头发，于是赖在他头上玩得开心。师兄就一直跟着自己，连带着其他一堆学员的注目礼，搞得他压力山大。可是他才不忍心把玩得兴起的金博洋从他头上薅下来。

晚饭时分羽生结弦终于把金博洋捧回了自己的手心。博洋坐在餐桌上吃着他特意切好的小小块鸡排和剥好的玉米粒，脸颊鼓成仓鼠。

中途有小学员跟他打招呼，他抬头应了，再低下头时，金博洋怀抱着一个对他来说有些巨大的小番茄摇摇晃晃地往他手边走。

“羽生也吃！”

暴……暴击！羽生把金博洋托起来，在他顺着自己的唇缝把番茄顺利塞进自己嘴里以后，给了他一个小小的吻。

然后满意地欣赏着脸颊微红的金博洋。

 

8.  
鸡飞狗跳的一天可算是过去了。羽生结弦擦着头发走出浴室，金博洋已经在他枕头旁边睡着了。揪着枕头的一个角。

他躺下，闭上眼睛，梦境里是皮肤白皙、眉眼弯弯、笑容灿烂、虎牙娇俏的小天使。

 

9.  
第二天蟋蟀俱乐部又被暴击了。

早起的容光焕发的羽生结弦？穿着羽生结弦的UA训练服和素色外套坐在场边打瞌睡的金博洋？

神啊我才不想知道他们昨晚发生了什么。

-正文END-

小剧场：  
清晨  
天：哇啊啊啊啊这怎么回事？  
柚：不知道，天天对昨天的事有印象么？  
天：……有。  
柚：那就好。送天天来的礼盒里有两天后的机票，但是没有大天天穿的衣服。天天要不穿我的吧？我们都差不多高，还瘦。  
天：昂，谢谢羽生。  
柚：这两天委屈天天跟我挤着住——  
天：不不不不麻烦，我去找旅馆吧——  
柚：天天。旅馆离这里很远，而天天不认识路，我也不认识。  
疑惑。  
柚：旅馆的饭菜不好吃，没有玉米。  
动摇。  
柚：我这里有最新款的耳机和还没在大陆发行的游戏。  
疯狂犹豫。  
柚（puppy eyes）：我想和天天一起住嘛——  
天（颤抖）：好……好吧。

-真END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
